1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a positive photosensitive resin composition and a method for forming a pattern by using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a positive photosensitive resin composition and a method for forming a pattern by using the same, which has a good stripping ability and a good cross section shape of the pattern, is applied in semiconductor integrated circuit elements, liquid crystal display elements of thin-film transistors, or a manufacturing process of touch panels.
2. Description of Related Art
As the miniaturization of electronic products, our daily lives have been filled with various smart phones, flat-panel televisions, and high-performance microprocessors. As such, the photolithography process is getting more and more sophisticated, and the linewidth formed is also getting narrow.
Concerning different requirements on the photoresists, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2010-20291 discloses a positive photosensitive resin composition. The positive photosensitive resin composition includes an alkali-soluble resin, a quinone diazide compound, a curing agent, and an organic solvent. The alkali-soluble resin may include acryloyl copolymer and novolac resin. The acryloyl copolymer is synthesized by performing a free radical polymerization to unsaturated olefinically compound and unsaturated carboxylic acid monomers in the presence of a solvent and a polymerization initiator. The novolac resin is formed by performing a reaction to a phenol compound and an aldehyde compound or a ketone compound in the presence of an acidic catalyst. The alkali-soluble resin can improve the heat resistance of the positive photosensitive resin composition.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2010-39270 discloses a positive photosensitive resin composition. The positive photosensitive resin composition includes a polymer, a quinone diazide compound, a cross-linker, and a solvent. The polymer includes a compound having a structure of formula (VIII), an acrylate compound, and a phenolic hydroxyl compound, and the polymer includes 1 wt % to 50 wt % of the compound having the structure of formula (VIII). When the amount of the compound having the structure of formula (VIII) is 1 wt % to 50 wt %, the positive photosensitive resin compound has good adhesive property and tightness.

In formula (VIII), P1 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group; P2 represents a phenylene group or —COO—; P3 and P4 independently represent a phenyl group, an alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbons, or an alkoxy group of 1 to 6 carbons; P5 represents an alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbons; n represents an integer of 0 to 3; and m represents an integer of 1 to 10.
However, the stripping ability and the cross section shape of patterns of conventional techniques cannot meet the requirements of the industry.
In view of the aforesaid, there is still a need to develop a positive photosensitive resin compound having good stripping ability and cross section shape of patterns to solve the problems in the prior art.